civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Lloyd Thomas
|died= |placeofbirth= Clarke County, Georgia |placeofdeath= McAlester, Oklahoma |placeofburial= Kiowa, Oklahoma |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Edward L. Thomas |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861 - 1865 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= 35th Georgia Infantry Thomas's Brigade, ANV |unit= |battles= Mexican-American War American Civil War *Beaver Dam Creek *Seven Days Campaign *Second Manassas *Antietam *Fredericksburg *Chancellorsville *Gettysburg *Overland Campaign *Siege of Petersburg *Appomattox Campaign |awards= |laterwork= planter, Land Bureau, Indian Bureau agent }} Edward Lloyd Thomas (March 23, 1825 – March 8, 1898) was a Confederate infantry general during the American Civil War from the state of Georgia. Biography Born 1825 in Clarke County, Georgia, to Edward Lloyd Thomas and Mary Hogue the youngest of eleven children, Thomas was a graduate of Oxford College of Emory University, and served in the Mexican-American War from May 1847 until August 1848 as a second lieutenant in an independent company of Georgia mounted men. Before serving he farmed in Whitfield County, Georgia. Three of his brothers were Confederate officers: Henry Philip (b. 1810) a Colonel in the 16th Regiment of Georgia was killed in battle at Ft, Saunders in Knoxville, Tennessee in 1863; Lovick Pierce Thomas, I (1812–1878) Captain and Quartermaster of 35th Georgia Infantry resigned in 1863 due to injury; Wesley Wailes (1820–1906) served as a Major in Phillip's Legion of Cavalry. After Georgia seceded, Edward Lloyd Thomas became colonel of the 35th Georgia Infantry October 1861. The regiment was assigned to Joseph R. Anderson's brigade, which became part of A.P. Hill's famed "Light Division." While serving as head of the regiment, Thomas was wounded at Mechanicsville during the Seven Days Campaign. However, the wound was not serious and Thomas remained on the field. When Anderson left to take control of the Tredegar Iron Works in Richmond, Thomas was promoted to General to command the Brigade. He retained this position for the rest of the War. Edward Lloyd Thomas was present at all of the major battles of the Army of Northern Virginia. When division commander William D. Pender was mortally wounded at Gettysburg, Thomas was the senior commander left in the Division. It was said he was not promoted to division commander because, as a Georgian, he was not favored in a division that contained two North Carolina brigades. Whatever the reason, Thomas remained a brigade commander until Appomattox. After the War, Edward Lloyd Thomas returned to Georgia and farmed in Newton County, Georgia near Covington, Georgia. In 1885, President Grover Cleveland appointed him to a position as a Special Agent of the Land Bureau in Kansas. Later he was made Indian Agent at the Sac and Fox Agency (see, Sac and Fox Nation), Indian Territory, Oklahoma. He died 1898 in South McAlester, Indian Territory and is buried in Kiowa, Oklahoma. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, ISBN 0-8071-0823-X. * Huff, Frederick Ware. Four Families: Winn, Thomas, Ware, Garrett of the southern United States from 1600s to 1993. Kennesaw, GA., Frederick Ware Huff, 1993. External links * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 *Short biography of Edward L. Thomas *35th Georgia *16th Georgia Infantry *Phillips' Legion Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Emory University alumni Category:1825 births Category:1898 deaths da:Edward L. Thomas fi:Edward Lloyd Thomas